Restless
by EmmaIsHookedOnKillian
Summary: Neither have had one full night's sleep since their return from the Underworld. Emma finally decides it's time to tackle the demons in his head. Post 5x20.
_Neither have had one full night's sleep since their return from the Underworld. Emma finally decides it's time to tackle the demons in his head._

 **Restless:**

Nights are restless for Killian now. No matter how hard he tries to settle, he simply can't. Each time his eyes close, the horrors of his time in Hades's dungeon flood his mind, and he awakens moments later, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Emma helps. She's always there. Comforts him after every nightmare, whispers soothing things, and tells him he's safe. He believes her, but the unsettled feeling never leaves him.

Killian supposes it should. After Emma had restarted his heart with the power of a true love's kiss, he thought returning to the world above, and being with her would be magical, and perfect. He had envisioned lazy mornings, falling asleep with her in his arms, talks of their future, but more importantly just being with her. It seemed the nightmares had another idea though.

"Are you coming to bed?"

Emma's voice disturbs him from his deep thoughts. He is currently laying on the sofa, the soft hum of the television on in the background, and the glow from the screen barely lighting the room. His eyes glance to the small digital clock that Emma had installed earlier that day. It was almost midnight, no wonder she is looking for him.

"Aye, love. I didn't realize it was so late." He lies.

Emma shuffles on her feet, and crosses her arms in the dark. Her inbuilt lie detector is beeping furiously, but with no energy after a long day, Emma doesn't want to spend the next hour questioning Killian, only to get nowhere. He could be quite stubborn when he wanted. Killian was now in the process of turning the television off, the room darkening even further. With a small sigh, Emma magically lights a couple of candles so Killian won't slip on the way over to her.

"Thanks." He mumbles, moving to the staircase.

He doesn't get chance to start ascending, because Emma's hand on his heart stops him. In the dark, he can make out the concern behind her green orbs, and the stressed look upon her beautiful, yet tired features.

"Killian, please, just tell me what is wrong?" Her hand moves from his heart to his hook, holding it tightly.

He shakes his head. "Upstairs."

She nods tentatively and allows for him to guide her up the stairs, down the small corridor and finally into their bedroom. The bedside lamp is still on, and the covers are a mess, telling Killian that Emma has been tossing and turning more than usual.

"What's going on?" She asks, slipping into her side of the bed.

Killian follows suit after removing his brace and draws the covers up around them. "Nightmares."

"I figured. You've barely slept since we got back." Her hand seeks out his in the dark, and she threads her fingers through his.

Killian sighs. "You know what they are. Every time I close my eyes, he's waiting for me. He burns, beats and cuts me. He tries to vanquish every bit of hope I have. And these nightmares, they keep getting worse. He uses you to punish me now. The same dream waits for me each time, and… I can't handle seeing you hurt. And there's nothing I can do about it. I…I feel weak. I have everything I could ever wish for. You brought me back with true love, we live together, planning our future all the time, your family thinks of me as family... but, I just can't go back to the man I used to be, Swan. I'm broken."

Emma feels a small tear leak from the corner of her eye, as she kisses his shoulder blade, in which she hopes, is comforting.

"I don't want you to be the man you used to be. Experiences change us for the better. It makes you stronger. I don't think you are weak for admitting that. I think you are strong. Killian, I can give you all the words of comfort you could ever hear, but only you have the ability to defeat the demons in your head. Hades is gone. He's not coming back, and you are safe. I promise. Go to sleep, and each time you wake, I'll be here, okay." Emma whispers.

Killian nods and he feels Emma lean over him, gently pressing her lips against his. He sighs into the kiss. After a few moments, he feels Emma pulling back and rests her head over his heart, her left arm wrapping over his waist.

"I love you, Killian." She yawns.

"I love you too."

…

He wakes an hour later. The image of Emma being forced into the _River of Lost Souls_ haunts his mind, as he tries to steady his breathing. Instantly, Emma bolts awake and gathers him into her arms, gently rocking him backwards and forwards. He can feel her fingers raking through his hair as he clutches onto her arm.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

Emma chuckles softly. "I'm fine. The question is, are you okay?"

"I'll get there." He whispers, before finally laying back on the pillows.

Emma follows him back down, still having one arm draped over him. Slowly, his breathing returns to normal, and Emma forces herself to lay awake until she's convinced he's finally gone back to sleep. It takes a few moments, but he does.

…

It's early when Killian wakes. He can just make out the sun rising in the distance, as the bluebirds begin their morning singing. Emma's soft snores fill the room and he smiles at how peaceful she looks when sleeping. Not being able to control himself, he gently tucks a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"What time is it?" She mumbles, turning over, not opening her eyes.

"Not yet seven." He answers, gently tracing her cheekbone.

Emma sighs quietly and finally blinks her eyes open, looking at him with a soft, loving look. Killian raises an eye-brow at her, a small smirk across his handsome but tired features.

"What is it?" He questions, absentmindedly fiddling with the spaghetti strap on her top.

"You slept the rest of the night." She's smiling at him, something he loves to see in the mornings.

Killian smiles this time, as his eyes widen in surprise. "That I did."

"One step closer…" She whispers.

…

They have breakfast with Snow and David later that morning. Baby Neal sleeps soundlessly in his pram. Granny places a plate of crispy bacon in front of Killian, and he finds himself thankful for the fact that he no longer has to be weary of his food. Emma's plate of eggs on toast is placed in front of her and he loves the smile that crosses Emma's face when she takes in her breakfast. He catches David eyeing him across the table.

"You are turning me off my food." David jokes, causing Emma to blush a deep shade of red.

Snow playfully smacks her husband in the stomach, and sends a happy smile Emma's and Killian's way.

"Oh leave them alone, David." She mockingly scolds. "They are true love after all."

Killian feels his heart flutter at _true love_ and his eyes automatically seek Emma, who is also looking at him. He could go an entire thousand years more and his heart would never stop beating faster at the knowledge that Emma has chosen him to love him.

…

Whilst Killian spends the day with David, Emma takes it upon herself to try and find a cure for his nightmares. Emma enters the covenant around midday, and she looks around at all the fairies who are busy working. Mother Superior is in her office, babysitting Baby Hood, who still doesn't have a name yet.

"Emma, how may I help you?" Mother Superior asks, beckoning for Emma to take a seat.

Emma does. "It's Killian. He's been having nightmares non-stop since we got back from the Underworld. I was wondering if there was anything that could help ease him at night. He's barely slept."

Mother Superior smiles at the love in Emma's eyes. It reminds her of Snow and Charming.

"There is a potion that can take away the nightmares." Mother Superior explains. "It'll take me a couple of days to mix up but it will definitely work."

Emma smiles. "Thank you. I just want him to be able to have full night's sleep again. Hades really did a number on him, and it hurts me to see him like this…"

Surprising Emma, Mother Superior leans across the table and takes her hand. "You and your mother are so alike. I've never seen a family so dedicated to the people they love."

…

Killian is in the shower when Emma arrives home. The sound of water running can be heard from downstairs, and she sighs as she sits a few bags of groceries down on the kitchen worktop, and begins unpacking them. Ten years ago, it would never have crossed her mind that she'd be in a domestic relationship, especially with a confirmed true love who was Captain Hook. Lost in her thoughts, Emma doesn't hear Killian pad into the kitchen, in nothing but a pair of pants minutes later.

"Hey." She smiles, as he stands behind her, his arms circling her waist.

He's not wearing his hook or brace, and Emma doesn't mind in the slightest. She loves it when he is completely open with her and not hiding behind his metal contraption. It doesn't matter that his stump isn't the prettiest thing around. Its part of Killian, and any part of Killian, she loves.

"Your father thought it would be funny to be give me an over protective dad speech." Killian chuckles into her soft locks. "That was until your baby brother started crying. Bless his little soul."

Emma blushes. "He's so embarrassing. What was it this time?"

"Marriage." He's brutally honest, and Emma finds she doesn't flinch at the thought. "He thinks it won't be long, but I assured him I'd make sure to ask him first."

"Sounds like typical Dad." She chuckles. "I have some news of my own."

Killian spins her around and raises an eye-brow, his hand and stump settling on her waist.

"I went to Mother Superior today and asked if there was anything that could help with nightmares." Emma begins, her thumb subconsciously rubbing the scarred tissue on his left hand. "And she told me she can make a potion which will stop your nightmares. I know I told you last night you had to try and find a way to heal yourself, but it's another option…"

She isn't prepared for the kiss he pulls her into, and she squeals against his lips. He breaks away moments later and moves a strand of messy hair from her face.

"Thank you, Emma. These nightmares aren't something I want to have continuously. It's been months since I've had a proper night's sleep, and the same with you. I say we put this in the past once and for all." He whispers, his fingers tracing her hipbone.

Emma nods. "Mother Superior says it will take her a couple of days, but we can handle two more nights. We can do it together."

"Aye that we can. Come here, love." He kisses her again, and this time, he doesn't break away.

…

Two days later, he drinks the potion as he holds Emma's hand.

(Emma waits for the nightmares that night, wanting to be a hundred percent sure it worked).

(He sleeps soundlessly).

(Apart from the odd snore).


End file.
